counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Dual Berettas
The Dual Berettas, or .40 Dual Elites, as they were previously known, are a pair of pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Dual Berettas are moderately powerful semi-automatic pistols that were originally available only to the Terrorists, but available for both factions since Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. They are usually bought for their appealing aesthetics or fun factor. They are one of the few weapons to be continuously added because of the overwhelming fan support. For this reason, the Elites are one of the more popular pistols in the Counter-Strike series, mainly in Counter-Strike: Source. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive they cost $700 as opposed to $800 from the previous Counter-Strike games. Properties The Elites are a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second on CS, CS:CZ and CS:S, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. But on CS:GO the player's movement speed is 240 meaning they suffer slight speed reduction. The Elites are one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *It has the fastest possible rate of fire in the pistols category *Large magazine size *Lightweight Disadvantages *Low accuracy outside close range combat *Long reload time *High price tag (only $100 cheaper than the Desert Eagle) *Limited effective range *Cannot be used with the Tactical shield Gameplay Tactics *This weapon's rate of fire is not limited; each time the primary fire button is pressed the weapon will shoot. If you have fast enough fingers, you can obtain a rate of fire similar to the MP5's. You could also use a script which can produce even better effects. *Take cover while reloading or select your primary weapon. *Aim for the head in a close battle. *If the recoil/spread goes too high at close range, aim low and you may score headshot. *For medium range, aim for the chest or stomach. Aiming for the head will not work because the shots will spread. *For long range, this weapon is useless. The best way to survive would be to flee behind cover and wait until the enemy gets close, or just use your main weapon (shotguns and SMGs are excluded) *However, the spread of the Dual Berettas has decreased in Global Offensive, which makes these pistols more effective at longer ranges. *The accuracy of the elites has been increased in Source version; you can spray to the head at close to see the deadly results. *Binding attack to the mouse wheel or any key on the keyboard in console allows an incredible fire rate, although it has bad accuracy when doing so. *This is a good sidearm to use for players using weapons like the Scout or M3, as those weapons have either a slow rate of fire or reload, and the large magazine capacity of the Elites help when the player is caught reloading these weapons. *Unless you are good at scoring headshots, the dual elites inflicts poor damage to targets and may have uncontrollable recoil which hinders your aiming. Instead, focus on the rate of fire and the large clip capacity. If you are lucky, the intended targets may be caught off guard and/or be low on health in which they could easily be taken down or retreat, thus enabling you to finish them off. *Watch out for incoming enemies if you need to reload the elites. The reload time is the longest among other weapons. To be sure, reload in a safe location where enemies are the least likely to spot you or when you are with fellow team members to watch your back. *This weapon can be bought during the pistol round, depending on the amount of available money. This weapon may prove to be a deadly weapon if used by the right hands. It should also be noted that the ammo pool is shared with the Glock-18. *This weapon can serve as a great ambush weapon, perfect for distracting, eliminating, or hindering the progress of enemies. *Sometimes, the Dual Elites can provide great suppressive fire when you need to retreat or to finish off large groups of weakened enemies. *If you're the aggressive type of player, the Berettas can be a excellent hit-and-run weapon. *In some situations, these pistols can help users to escape from enemies. Due to the lightweight properties, large magazine clips, and good rate of fire, snipers can easily retreat from approaching opponents while firing back. *Some players with high latency may avoid using these pistols, as they may not be able to fire the Berettas with a high rate of fire. Countertactics *Use long range weaponry, such as sniper rifles or scoped-in AUGs or SG552s. *The Elites have slowest reload time, so use this to your advantage and charge while they are reloading. *More powerful and/or accurate pistols can be used to good effect. *SMGs or Assault rifles can easily overpower the user of the Berettas, depending on the user's skills. *The users of these weapons should not be underestimated when you have low health and cannot escape easily. To be sure, either eliminate them quickly or use a flashbang and use that chance to run. *Try to fight against the user at long range, and move constantly when up close as user have some trouble to move his mouse on the target while fire incredible rate of fire. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Combat Skills Trivia *The reload animations for the Elites in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Condition Zero are the same. However, they are different in Counter-Strike: Source and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive . *The Elites in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes are brown in color and emit a louder firing sound. *They are called the ".40 Dual Elites" yet they use 9x19mm. The Beretta 96 series uses .40 S&W while the 92 series (such as these) uses 9x19mm *They are the only dual wielded weapons to appear in the Counter Strike series. *If equipped at the same time as the KM Sub-Machine Gun or Schmidt Machine Pistol, the Dual Elites will share the same ammo pool of 120 rounds due to sharing the same cartridge *Even if you fire only one bullet from one of the handguns, the reload animation will display both magazines of the handguns being replaced. *In Counter Strike: Global Offensive, when you shoot with infinite ammo cheat on (sv_infinite_ammo 1), only the left one will shoot while the muzzle flash will appear on the right one. This also happened in Left 4 Dead if you enable infinite ammo cheat while you are armed with dual pistol. *Before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, if a player picks up or purchases the Dual Elites as a Terrorist, there will always be ammo for the weapon, unless the previous wielder depletes all of the ammo for the weapons. This occurs because the Terrorist spawn weapon is Glock-18, a 9x19mm which shares the same ammo type with Dual Elites. *The Dual Elites alongside with the Tec-9 and the Desert Eagle are the only handguns to not share the same draw and reload animations like the P2000, P250, Five-SeveN and the Glock-18 in Global Offensive. *The dual pistols in CS-CSS were a pair of Beretta 92G Elite II pistols, while the ones in CSGO are a pair of Beretta M9A1 Inoxes. *It can be assumed that each pistol has a magazine capacity of 15 bullets and costs $400 (and $350 in Global Offensive) per weapon. *Originally, the Dual Elites in the Counter-Strike beta cost $1000. However, in later games, the price has been changed to $800. *This is the only pistol that cannot be used with the Tactical Shield, as 2 pistols require 2 hands to properly wield. *Furthermore, the viewmodel remains the same even if all weapons are switched from being held from the right hand to the left hand and vice versa. *Bots in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive rarely or sometimes buy them. Gallery :Main article: .40 Dual Elites/Gallery External links *Beretta 92G Elite II at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons